Toma el control de mí
by KiMi10
Summary: Anna y Hao en una tarde soleada... ¿Violación o acuerdo?
1. Chapter 1

**TOMA EL CONTROL DE MÍ**

**Kimi10**

**Capitulo 1**

Anna giró su cabeza, él seguía ahí… con ella. Pero pronto no lo estaría.

Se acostó de lado, viendo curiosamente como el pecho del shaman subía y bajaba con lentitud. Sus labios estaban unidos tranquilamente, su cabello caía delicadamente por su frente. Era tranquilizador ver los copos que desprendían de la ventana, vislumbrándose por el sol. Empezó a oír el matutino ruido de los platos y varias voces; sus amigos ya estaban despiertos. Levantó un poco su cuerpo, inclinándose con precaución a Yoh y quitándole varios mechones, beso sus labios con ternura, sólo una vez…

Yoh abrió los ojos, deseando que aquello no fuera un sueño. Anna se le quedó viendo con seriedad, se notaba tranquila pero sus labios no se curveaban para nada. El shaman levantó un poco la cabeza y respondió dándole un cálido beso, se recostó y Anna parpadeo con elegancia, sonrió, verdaderamente, con mucha clase: una traviesa pero discreta sonrisa del lado izquierdo. Apoyó su mentón en su hombro derecho y su flequillo tapó misteriosamente sus ojos.

**¿Ya desayunaste? **Preguntó acariciándole el brazo.

**No aun. **Se mordió el labio.

La rubia sonrió agitando un poco la cabeza, su flequillo se hizo a un lado y el shaman pudo ver de nuevo sus traviesos ojos. Yoh tomó su mano, la besó y jaló a Anna hacia sí. Esta sonrió de forma inocente y se fue acostando al lado de Yoh. Este la abrazó por la cintura y quedaron abrazados, con el silencio a su alrededor.

**Vuelves pronto. Cuídate mucho, por favor.** Dijo abrazándolo con fuerza.

**Lo haré.** Dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

Se quedaron viendo fijamente, el único que sonreía era Yoh. Anna estaba muy dolida por su partida.

**Llámame cuando puedas y quiero que ganes ese torneo de shamanes; recuerda que soy la esposa del futuro Shaman King.** Dijo con más seriedad.

**No lo olvidare, **dijo sonriendo.** Pero creo que ya gané mi premio.**

Le robó un beso con rapidez y le dio la espalda para ir con sus amigos.

Anna se sonrojó con intensidad, cerró los ojos, apretando los labios, y se unió con los otros.

**¡Ya quiero llegar a América!** Dijo Horo-Horo muy emocionado.

**¡Quiero ir contigo, hermano! **Chilló su hermana menor.

**No llores, Pilika, te mandare fotos.**Dijo dudoso.

**¿Están todos listos? Vámonos ya.** Entre las sombras se vislumbraba Len, con los brazos cruzados. Su hermana estaba a su lado con su fiel espíritu guardián.

**Ya vamos, Len**. Dijo Yoh sonriendo. **Bueno, Manta, te dejo a cargo junto con Anna. Llamare al llegar.**

**¡Claro, Yoh! Cuídate mucho y diviértete.**Grito entre nostalgia y alegría.

**¡Lo haré, no te preocupes! Jiji.**

**Ya estoy… listo, don Yoh.** Dijo Ryu limpiándose las lágrimas, detrás de él estaba su pandilla llorando emocionados y echándole porras a su jefe.

**¡Vamos, jefe, tiene que ganar!**

Anna apretó su pecho con sus manos, empezando a rezar. "Que todo le salga bien a Yoh, cuídenlo mucho almas benditas".

**Te amo, Anna…**

La sacerdotisa abrió los ojos y se vio envuelta en los brazos de Yoh, el shaman había susurrado tan suave y delicadamente que Anna se estremeció, lo abrazó con fuerza sintiéndose vulnerable por primera vez ante él. Yoh le besó el cuello y se separó con una traviesa sonrisa.

**¡Hasta luego, doña Anna! **Dijo Ryu llorando, después de que Yoh se separara de ella.

Anna sólo asintió, todos se despidieron de ella.

**Yo también debo irme, Anna**Dijo Manta con ojos llorosos.**Mis padres me esperan.**

**Claro, Manta. Pero te quiero aquí temprano en la mañana.**

Lo pronunció tan severamente que Manta se encargó de no olvidarlo.

Volvió a la casa con pesadez, Tamao volvió a la cocina rápidamente y Anna se dispuso a subir las escaleras.

**Anna Kyoyama… **

**¡Hao!** La rubia levantó la vista repentinamente y vio al shaman más poderoso de pie al final de las escaleras. **¿Qué haces aquí?**

**Vine a despedirme de mi prometida.** Una sonrisa burlona apareció en sus labios, el moreno avanzó mientras Anna titubeaba entre seguir o dar un paso atrás.

**¡No soy tu prometida! Mi marido será Yoh.**

**Yoh es parte de mí… y aunque no lo fuera una belleza como tú seguiría conmigo.**

Anna levantó la ceja y avanzó hacia él.

**Quiero que te largues de mi casa.**

**Dame tu bendición, dicen que es de mala suerte irse sin la bendición de la prometida.**

Anna lo hizo a un lado y avanzó a su cuarto.

**Me encanta cuando te pones difícil. **

Hao la siguió a la habitación, siguiendo el caminito que dejaba su dulce aroma. Cerró detrás de él, poniendo el seguro.

**Hao¡largate! No tienes nada que hacer aquí.**

Hao ignoraba sus palabras, viendo descaradamente la figura de la rubia que tenía enfrente.

**Quítate la ropa, Anna**

**¿Estás idiota o qué¡Vete o gritaré!**

Hao se fue acercando a ella. Anna retrocedía apuntándole con el dedo índice.

**Te juro que gritare.**

Hao sonrió pícaro y se detuvo. Anna apuntó ahora hacia la ventana.

**Vete, Hao.**

Anna parpadeó un segundo y de repente el shaman estaba frente a ella. Rápidamente la tomó de la cintura con fuerza y le robó un beso pasional y furtivo. Anna intentaba soltarse en vano. Los músculos del shaman presionaban el cuerpo frágil de ella. La estaba lastimando. Anna se estaba enojando y muy feo. Con furia mordió los labios del shaman encajándole completamente los dientes.

**¡Mierda! **

Anna corrió hacia la puerta y con torpeza la empezó a abrir. Hao corrió hacia ella y le tapó la boca para después cargarla y tirarla en la cama. Volvió a cerrar. Estaba de nuevo atrapada.

**¡Quiero que te largues!**

**¡CALLATE! **La golpeó con fuerza en la cara tumbándola en la cama. **Eres una estúpida, nadie le hace eso a Hao, nadie.**

**No te tengo miedo, estúpido. Lo único que haces es hablar y te crees el muy fuerte por el espíritu que posees pero estás solo**

**Estás diciendo tonterías, te tengo a ti, a mis sirvientes, a Yoh. Y basta de hablar que tengo un viaje muy largo y no he terminado contigo.**

**¡Aléjate, bastardo!**

Hao se acercó a ella pero Anna salió de la cama lo más pronto posible, aun así no contaba con la velocidad del shaman. Hao la atrapó por la cintura, la sujetó con fuerza y la volvió a tirar a la cama, Anna forcejeaba muerta del coraje, pataleaba, lo golpeaba pero el shaman seguía obstinado en poseerla. Finalmente tomó las muñecas de Anna en una mano y las puso contra la cama, Anna seguía pataleando y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro. Hao se puso encima de ella , sentándose en su abdomen.

**¿Eres virgen, Anna?**

La rubia seguía girando su cabeza y pataleando sin control, al escucharle decir eso lo miró a los ojos con furia y se levantó con medio abdomen y le escupió a la cara.

**Hija de puta… **

Hao soltó sus muñecas y arremetió en su cara con un duro puño. La golpeo dos, tres y cuatro veces en la cara dejándola amoratada e hichada. Anna comenzó a llorar, dejando de hacer oposición. Hao la miró con desprecio y la despojó rápidamente de su vestido negro.

**Hao… por favor… no.**

Rogaba arrastrándose hacia el borde de la cama.

**Yo no te quería golpear, Anna, ven, ven, que aun no he terminado.**

La sujetó con brusquedad, bajó de su abdomen y se sentó a su lado. Le tomó la cara y se la empezó a acariciar.

**Eres una hermosura, mi querida Ana, veamos de qué estás hecha.**

Quitó su mano de la cara de Anna y la recorrió sobre su cuerpo, pasando por sus pechos encerrados en el brassier, los masajeo suavemente haciendo que Anna tuviera ganas de vomitar.

**Muy lindos pechos, no muy grandes pero no muy chicos.**

Siguió bajando, recorrió su ombligo y bajó más, traspasó su pequeña braga y…

**Abre las piernas, Anna. **Sentenció fríamente el Shaman.

Anna negó con la cabeza, muerta de miedo pero aun con mirada altanera, ya lo había soportado bastante. Con un fuerte impulso chocó sus rodillas con la cabeza del shaman con fuerza, haciendo que éste cayera al suelo. Anna echó a correr hacia la puerta, tratando de quitar el seguro pero éste parecía atascado. Anna miró hacia atrás y vio cómo se levantaba Hao, éste la miró con un odio profundo y corrió hacia ella. Anna lo esquivó y corrió al otro lado del cuarto, intentó tomar lo primero que encontró con su mano que resultó ser un paraguas. Lo puso frente a sí en defensa propia.

**¿Tú crees que un paraguas puede detenerme, corazón? Estas cavando tu tumba, deja terminó con esto y te dejaré en paz… por un rato.**

Anna negró con la cabeza y se abalanzó hacia él dándole de golpes con el paraguas. Hao se agachó y corrió hacia ella abrazándole el abdomen y aplastándola contra la pared. Anna soltó el paraguas e intentó safarce, mas Hao era indiscutiblemente más fuerte.

**Basta de juegos, milady, quiero diversión.**

Hao bajó su mano hacia su entrepierna, le abrió las piernas mientras que con la otra le sujetaba el cuello. La miró con placer, infinito placer de tenerla a su merced, que ella sin duda estaba perdiendo el control, verla era un deleite. Bajó su mano, hizo a un lado la braga e introdujo un dedo. Anna se mordió los labios y empezó a llorar. Hao sonrió.

**Pensé que Yoh ya había trabajado aquí pero… sigue intacto.**

Su dedo salió de la entrepierna y se dirigió a los labios del shaman quién, con deleite y mirándola a los ojos, introdujo su dedo a su boca y sonrió complacido.

**Eres un dulce, un dulce que yo mismo estrenaré.**

Anna comenzó a llorar, no podía estar pasando esto, era imposible, una pesadilla…

De repente, unas pisadas empezaron a sonar cerca de ahí. Hao giró la cabeza y Anna de repente vio esperanza.

**Señorita Anna¿está bien?**

Era Tamao con una voz sumamente preocupada.

**Dile que estás bien¡DÍSELO!**

**E…estoy bien…. Tamao.**

Respondió con voz llorosa.

**¿Segura? No la escucho bien.**

Tamao intentó abrir la puerta pero ésta no cedió.

**Dile que se vaya. Ordenó Hao apretando su cuello.**

**¡Estoy bien, Tamao¡Lárgate!**

Tamao emitió un pequeño gritito.

**Sí, sí, señora…**

Esta se alejó a paso veloz, bajo las escaleras y el silencio reinó de nuevo.

**Bien hecho, mi amor. Ahora… ¿dónde estábamos?**

Hao la aventó a la cama y se abalanzó a ella rápidamente. Anna empezó a llorar con fuerza intentando forcejear pero sabía que si lo hacia sería golpeada. Hao empezó a besarla. Bajó por su cuello con suavidad y desesperación, dando ligeras mordidas aquí y allá. Anna se sentía sucia… sentía cómo los besos de ése intruso tapaban los de Yoh, los de su amado prometido, sentía a la vez… como si todo fuera un lindo recuerdo y deseaba que él estuviera ahí, que le quitara ese horrible cuerpo de encima…

Las manos de Hao rodearon su cintura y siguió enterrado en su cuello por varios minutos más. Anna lloraba sin cesar, ya no podía forcejear más, se sentía cansada, dolida física y moralmente, abandonada y sola… no quería que pasara esto, mas no sentía en absoluto nada de lo que le hacía Hao. Era como si un escudo la bloqueara en esos momentos. Anna miró al shaman aun con lagrimas en los ojos. Se parecía tanto a Yoh… pero él no hubiera sido así, él hubiera sido tierno y cariñoso, jamás la hubiera golpeado y le hubiera dicho cuánto la quería y adoraba.

**Deja de llorar…**

Pidió Hao ocupado con su cuello. Anna comenzó un llanto incontrolable y desgarrador.

**Deja que el primero sea Yoh… por favor, yo no…**

**¿Y dejar que el menso te desaproveche? No, no lo creo.**

Anna se mordió los labios, una furia incontenible combinado con angustia y meláncola la atacó de repente, sentía que quería desgarrarle el cuerpo al maldito de Hao ya la vez llorar desconsoladamente y desgarrar sus venas. No sabía qué hacer, no podía luchar más y no quería que esto pasara a más. Miró a ambos lados del tufón y no vio nada con qué golpearlo… estaba sola con él…

Hao se levantó mostrando sus labios hinchados y con una mirada satisfecha.

**Tienes el cuello más suave y delicioso que he probado. Y eso es mucho que decir, Annita. Veremos si tus labios le ganan a Violet.**

Anna lo miró asustada, cerró los ojos al verlo acercarse y giró su cabeza. Hao giró su cabeza con brusquedad y pegó sus labios a los de ella. Anna no podía sentirse peor, no sus labios… los se había robado Yoh momentos atrás, los que difícilmente podía besar ya que ella se negaba. ¿Por qué se negaba¿Por qué no se le había entregado ya? Lo amaba tanto… y ahora parecía que jamás lo volvería a ver, no con los mismos ojos… se arrepentía de no haber sido una novia más cariñosa con él… los labios de Hao presionaban los de Anna con suavidad y ansías, chupó su labio inferior, succionándolo con fuerza, se dirigió al superior e hizo lo mismo, lentamente fue abriendo los labios de Anna que permanecían apretados.

Hao no tenía intenciones de violarla… no tenía intenciones de obligarla… su intención era hacerla querer más… tenerla bajo su control… dominarla….

Abrió su boca lentamente e introdujo su labio inferior, empezó a mordisquear el superior de Anna y ésta se quedó extrañada, pensaba que él sería brusco y salvaje pero parecía más tranquilo y cómodo. Anna comenzó a empujarlo lentamente mas Hao se oponía, subió su mano hacia la majilla de Anna y la empezó a acariciar. Anna jamás había sentido esa sensación, estaba entre la espada y la pared, se sentía extrañamente atraída hacia esas emociones: confusión, miedo, lujuria, pasión, coraje, furia, ira, desesperación y ansías. Levantó su mano derecha y la colocó en el hombro de Hao, se estaba quedando sin aliento y parecía que el shaman no se iba a detener. Sorpresivamente lo hizo, Anna abrió los ojos y se le quedó viendo.

**Sin duda le ganas a Violet. **Sonrió picaron mordiéndose los labios y tragando saliva. Su respiración era exageradamente agitada, su cabello se venía a su cara y sonreía lujuriosamente.

Anna sintió un vuelco en su interior. _Se parece demasiado a él. _Pensó sonrojándose repentinamente.

Hao se fijó en eso y sonrió dulcemente. Se mordió más los labios y acarició su cara suavemente, observó cómo la rubia se sonrojaba con más intensidad, volteó su cabeza mirando hacia abajo, le temblaban los labios. Hao se sentía extasiado, feliz y más caliente que nunca. Pero no… debía controlarse, poco le faltaba para su objetivo.

**Mírame.**

Le susurró acercándose a su oído y mordisqueando su lóbulo, bajó hacia su cuello y sintió cómo la chica comenzaba a vibrar, se estremecía incontrolablemente y su respiración comenzaba a agitarse. Se separó de la rubia y ella le miró confundida, perdida y vacía.

**Quilate el brassier.**

Ordenó con voz ronca. Anna lo miró atónito y esas ganas de golpearlo volvieron con fuerza. El moreno se acercó a ella y la comenzó a besar con descarada lujuria. Anna sentía que sus labios se quemarían de lo ardiente que la besaba el shaman. Lentamente y sin darse cuenta empezó a besarlo, en la mente tenía a Yoh, solo a él, porque se parecía, porque lo anhelaba y deseaba. _Pero no es él_.

Hao se excitó más de la cuenta, estar sentados no era lo mejor para un beso así, quería estrellarla contra la pared y escucharla gemir de placer por su culpa, pero debía soportar, ya había dado el primer paso y estaba seguro que no tardaría en dar el segundo. Hao empezó a acariciar su abdomen, dando pequeños movimientos circulares con sus yemas y viajando lentamente a su espalda. Anna se estremecía y soltaba débiles risotadas entre besos. Con sus manos trata de evitar esos dulces y traviesos movimientos, pero las manos de Hao se aprisionaban de ellas y las hacia dar esos movimientos con ellas. Anna estaba muy asustada, confundida y cansada de todo ello… imaginar que era Yoh se estaba yendo de su cabeza y de cierta forma se le estaba subiendo mucho la temperatura… se sentía inevitablemente atraída por el shaman. Ser tocada así era un sueño húmedo que era real… no sabía qué hacer… solo quería seguir sintiendo sin consecuencias.

Anna se puso a la defensiva. Comenzó a morder los labios del shaman débilmente con sus propios labios. Hao sonrió y comenzó a jugar, solamente que él mordiendo con los dientes.

**Quítate el brassier.**

Volvió a pedir el shaman. Hizo un espacio entre sus cuerpos y aprisionó ambos pechos con sus manos. Anna gimió sorpresivamente y Hao se estremeció, esa mujer lo estaba volviendo loco. Empezó a masajearlos suavemente, la tela era extremadamente delgada, sentía cómo sus pezones se endurecían con el contacto. Pasó sus labios a su cuello y empezó a besarla con pasión desenfrenada. Anna lo abrazó dejándose llevar por el momento, Le gustaba… sentirse tan deseada… le gustaba… pensar que era él… le gustaba. Se pegó al cuerpo de Hao y empezó a morder el lóbulo del shaman, éste se estremeció y sonrió pícaramente.

**Hazlo tú.**

Hao no podía creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos, la miró a los ojos y se había transformado. En su cara se notaba control, poder y lujuria que no había visto en ninguna mujer antes. _Sin duda, es la mujer con la que me voy a casar_. Pensó mordiéndose los labios y deslizando sus brazos por la cintura de la rubia. Subió sus manos y desabrochó el pequeño brassier. Lo deslizó lentamente ansioso de ver sus pechos. Y ahí estaban… más hermosos de lo que imaginó, redondos y medianos, sus pezones rosados apuntaban hacia arriba firmemente. Hao miró a Anna con una sonrisa tan lujuriosa que Anna empezó a temerle de nuevo, mas se tranquilizó cuando el Shaman la besó en los labios y empezó a acariciar sus senos lentamente. La fue recostando con lentitud. Anna abrió las piernas y sintió por primera vez algo duro y firme rozándole la entrepierna, se estremeció al sentirlo. Los labios de ambos se tocaban desenfrenadamente y por primera vez una lengua intrusa se introducía en su boca, caliente, tanto que ardía. Anna jamás había besado así a alguien, los besos con Yoh eran suaves, torpes y repentinos. Normalmente él los robaba y continuaban si era media noche y se encontraban solos en la habitación. Anna se excitaba con que las manos de él se posaran en sus caderas, se excitaba cuando decía que la amaba, se excitaba con pensar en sus labios sobre los suyos…

**Yoh…**

Susurró empezando a mover circularmente las caderas y abrazando al moreno.

**¿Dijiste Yoh?**

Se detuvo Hao repentinamente. Anna abrió los ojos atónita, como despertando de un hermoso sueño, pestañeo y se le quedó viendo. Era Hao, siempre fue él…

**Sí, dije Yoh.**

Confesó Anna volviendo a tomar su actitud, se sentó en la cama y se le quedó viendo.

**Yoh jamás te tocaría como yo, Anna. Y además… esto te costara muy caro.**

Anna lo miró aterrorizada y saltó de la cama hacia el suelo. Hao la miró sorprendida.

**¿Cómo diablos…?**

Anna corrió hacia la ventana, sacó su pierna pero la mano de Hao la detuvo y la jaló hacia la habitación. La arrastró hacia la cama y se le puso encima. Empezó a abrir su pantalón.

**Todo iba tan bien, Annita, muy bien, hasta que cometiste el error de… decir "Yoh". Déjame enseñarte que soy mejor que él.**

Se zafó de sus pantalones y bajó sus boxers. Anna comenzó a llorar de nuevo, empezó a forcejear y gritó:

**¡No sé cómo es Yoh! Nadie había sido así conmigo… no… no lo arruines.**

Hao se detuvo. Anna titubeó para después mirarlo.

**Sabía que ese idiota no sabía tocar a una mujer.**

Anna se le quedó viendo con odio, se sentó y se le quedó viendo.

**Yoh es un caballero, respeta si no quiero… hacerlo.**

**No será que no quieres con él, él no es como yo, no puede dominarte, tú buscas algo así, Anna, lo sé, te gusta que te dominen, que te controlen.**

**¡A mí nadie me controla!**

**Sólo yo cuando te beso… ¿verdad, Annita?**

Anna se le quedó viendo, se sonrojó tanto que no sabía si era por enojo o por vergüenza. Hao empezó a reír.

**Te juro que el sexo será lo mejor que hayas experimentado. De lo que te imaginas.**

**Yo no me imagino nada contigo.** Sentenció Anna con el cejo fruncido.

**Quizá no ahora pero luego de ésta noche sí.**

**Esta noche no pasará nada.**

**¿Apostamos?**

Anna lo miró con repugnancia, tomó su brassier y se lo puso de nuevo.

**¿Te gusta que te lo quite?**

Anna cerró los ojos del coraje, apretó los dientes seguidos de sus puños. Cuando abrió los ojos el shaman seguía ahí con la mirada más descarada y lujuriosa que había visto en su vida. Se puso de pie para después sentarse más cerca de Anna. Le tomó la cara repentinamente y le encajó un beso duro y perverso. Abrió sus labios bruscamente e introdujo su lengua como si fuera un látigo. Anna cerró la boca, mas Hao seguía ahí, besando sus labios apretados. Las manos de Hao siguieron en acción, le acariciaban la estrecha cintura y bajaban hacia sus muslos. Anna hacía lucha con sus manos y finalmente terminaron tomados de las manos en una lucha de fuerza.

**¿Quieres volver a decir Yoh?**

Preguntó sarcástico.

**Yoh, Yoh, Yoh, Yoh, Yoh….**

**¡CÁLLATE! **Gritó dándole un duro golpe en su abdomen sacándole todo el aire. **No me provoques, Anna, no a mí.**

Anna comenzó a tocer, le dolía demasiado el abdomen. Hao acostó a la joven y la despojo de su brassier y bragas. Le abrió las piernas y metió su cabeza entre ellas.

**Nooo….**

Hao empezó a besar la intimidad de la rubia de manera suave y apresurada, lamiendo suavemente cada centímetro. Anna intentó cerrar las piernas pero Hao las tenía bien sujetas. Una terrible debilidad y placer la atacaron de repente, no pudo evitar abrir las piernas incluso más de lo que las abrió Hao. Sus caderas empezaron a moverse automáticamente y unos indiscretos gemidos empezaron a asomarse por su boca, débiles aun…

**Hao… por… favor… ahh… ha… hao…**

**Así me gusta, Annita.**

Hao le abrió más las piernas, levantó un poco sus caderas e introdujo su lengua lo más lejos que pudo, la deslizo arriba volviendo a meter su lengua y terminando con sus labios, repitió esto varias veces. Sus manos se dirigieron hacia sus pechos, masajeándolos suavemente mientras él shaman introducía más profundamente su lengua, haciendo pequeños remolinos dentro. La cavidad de Anna estaba tan húmeda que Hao se detuvo. _Esta lista._Pensó.

Miró a la rubia bañada en sudor, su expresión suplicante y de placer le hacía arder de deseo, la quería poseer ya. Volvió a su vagina, la besó por última vez y comenzó un pequeño camino hacia su boca, besando pasionalmente cada zona por la que pasaba, bebiendo su cálido sudor y lamiendo sin parar. Se detuvo rápidamente por sus pechos los cuales no había besado. Hao tenía labios pequeños mas su boca abarcaba medio pecho, sentía que podía morderlo y arrancarlo de ahí, pero ese no era su objetivo. Su objetivo era dejarla inconsciente de placer, que le gritara que la poseyera, que ansiara la penetración. Mientras succionaba su pecho derecho miró hacia su cara. Anna no dejaba de gemir, disfruto con deleite cómo la rubia mordia sus labios y sentía sus caderas moverse circularmente. Cuidadosamente bajó su mano, tratando de no tocarla para no ser detectada e introdujo rápidamente su dedo. Anna soltó un grito-gemido y comenzó a gemir con más fuerza cuando éste comenzó a moverlo hacia todas direcciones.

**HA…. HA… HAO!**

Las uñas de la rubia se aferraron al brazo del moreno, su pecho se empezó a elevar al igual que sus caderas. Hao sintió cómo su vagina se contraía y sacaba excesivo líquido de su vagina.

**Esto, milady, es un orgasmo.**

Anna respiraba entrecortadamente, aun tenía el brazo de Hao agarrado firmemente y las miles de grandiosas sensaciones se esfumaron lentamente. Hao se le quedó viendo con una sonrisa picarona. Anna se volteo a verlo e hizo un gesto de disgusto.

**¿No te gustó, mi amor? Yo diría que sí.**

Anna sonrió indignada, se cruzó de brazos y dijo:

**Pensé que mi primer orgasmo estando un hombre dentro de mí**.

Lo miró picarona y alzó una ceja.

**Y no un estúpido dedo, eso yo sola lo pude haber hecho.**

Hao soltó una carcajada.

**¿Me estás retando?**

Anna lo miró divertida, pero sin reírse.

**Aun con tu dedo no habrías podido hacer eso, creo que quieres algo mucho más grande.**

Anna lo miró sonriendo.

**Yo siempre quiero lo más de todo¿no te has dado cuenta?**

Hao sonrió y se le tiró encima, la comenzó a besar con frenesí y pasión infinitos, jamás había sentido esa emoción con una mujer, esa pasión y química tan fuertes. Esas ganas de complacer a otra persona y no solo a sí misma. Bajó a su cuello lo besó por largo rato, Anna volvía tomar temperatura, por primera vez ser domada no estaba mal, pero eso cambiaría… de eso se encargaría ella. Abrió las piernas y sintió un poderoso pico que se introducía hacia ella. Era pequeño y delicioso, le masajeaba los labios humedeciéndose lentamente. Anna comenzó a gemir de nuevo, tomó la cara de Hao y se le quedó viendo.

**Ten cuidado, por favor.**

Hao se le quedó viendo sin expresión alguna. Sus ojos titubeaban en ver a ambas joyas negras que brillaban para él, preocupados por el dolor que causaría su pasión. Hao asintió mirándola a los ojos, Anna se le quedó viendo también sin expresión alguna. Lentamente la punta se fue introduciendo más y más, lentamente abriéndose paso por la estrecha cávidad de Anna. Hao quería ver su cara al hacerlo… al hacerla suya. Anna igualmente no quitaba sus ojos de él. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a bajar lentamente de sus ojos, resbalando por sus mejillas y terminando en las sábanas.

**¿Quieres que pare?**

Ni Anna ni el mismísimo Hao podían creer que había dicho eso. Ambos se miraron sorprendidos. Anna negó con la cabeza, sus labios adoptaron una dulce sonrisa y Hao tuvo por primera vez un brillo de ternura en sus ojos. Puso su mano arriba del hombro de Anna, tomó impulso y forcejeo hasta entrar en lo más profundo. Anna gimió de dolor y comenzó a llorar. Hao bajó hacia ella y le empezó a besar las lágrimas que salían de ella. Anna abrió más las piernas dolorosamente. A pesar de lo ultra lubricada que estaba, su cavidad estaba muy cerrada, le dolía, le dolía demasiado pero extrañamente… no quería preocuparlo. Hao se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos. Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados soportando el dolor que sentía, presionados conteniendo las lágrimas. Hao decidió salir de ella, no quería… causarle dolor.

**¡No!**

Las manos de Anna detuvieron las caderas de Hao. Hao la miró y Anna abrió los ojos, susurró lentamente.

**Quédate dentro…**

Los ojos llorosos de Anna eran su castigo eterno. Hao tragó saliva, se sentía indefenso, culpable…. Triste. Abrazó a la rubia con fuerza, Anna correspondió y se quedaron así por unos minutos. Anna comenzó a besarle el pecho al moreno lenta y cariñosamente. Hao abrazó su cintura. Anna le miró con una sonrisa y Hao respondió.

**Es mi turno.**

Susurró la rubia mordiéndose los labios.

Anna tomó impulso y se montó arriba del miembro de Hao, varias lágrimas más bajaron, pero Anna empezó a acostumbrarse al delicioso dolor. Comenzó a meterlo y sacarlo de sí misma lentamente, apoyando sus manos en el musculoso abdomen de su compañero. Hao se sentó para comenzar a besar sus hipnotizantes pechos enterrándose más en Anna. Los gemidos de esta incrementaron y otro orgasmo la atacó por sorpresa cuando Hao mordió suavemente su pezón derecho. Se estremeció nerviosamente y cayó en los brazos de Hao agotada.

**Todavía no ha acabado el juego, Annita.**

Susurró recostándola en el tufón. Le abrió las piernas e introdujo su miembro con menos problemas. Anna arqueo la espalda y el juego de mete y saca comenzó lenta y deliciosamente. Anna se tomó los pechos inconscientemente y comenzó a masajearlos. Las embestidas de Hao comenzaron a incrementar, la rubia seguía sin coperar, las fuerzas se le habían agotado. Hao avanzó hacia ella y la empezó a besar. La cargó hacia la pared, arrodillado, tomo sus piernas y la cargó.

**HAAAO….**

Hao empezó a embestirla sin compasión, la velocidad incrementaba rápidamente y Anna se sostenía de los musculosos hombros del shaman, era deliciosos estar así, a su total merced, con todo el control y a la vez su control… ella se sentía deseada… tenía el control de él, lo sabía. Empezó a mover sus caderas al mismo ritmo que él lo cual volvió loco al shaman, juntos empezaron a llegar al climax. Finalmente Hao desparramó todo su líquido dentro de Anna y se vino abajo con ella. Sentó a la rubia y apoyó su mentón encima de la cabeza de Anna…

**Estuvo increíble…**

Anna sonrió.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Madres! Qué he hecho! NOOO TOT! Yoh ;O;! Te fue infiel Annita, yo lo recompenso xP! Próximo cap más picante, espero, espérenlo ! Chaito :D! REVIEWS, por fas ¬¬u!**


	2. Chapter 2

**TOMA EL CONTROL DE MÍ**

**Kimi10**

**Capitulo 2**

Después de la catástrofe ocurrida en el templo donde Hao tomó el alma de Yoh, Anna tuvo que sacrificar parte de su alma para recuperarlo, algo que para nada extrañó a Hao pero sí lo hizo enfurecer…

Después de aquella noche no se habían vuelto a ver y los meses habían pasado y pasado… Anna continuó sola y confundida, aterrada por el descontrol que mantuvo con él… la situación era distinta ahora ya que sabía de antemano que se había ganado a Hao como rival y eso no era algo que debía llevarse a la ligera, Yoh estaba débil y estaba segura que no había refugio donde Hao no sintiera su presencia… estaba en peligro.

---

**Recuéstenlo aquí.** Pidió la sacerdotisa respirando entrecortadamente.

Horo-Horo y Ren obedecieron y el cuerpo de Yoh fue acomodado entre las mantas.

**Anna lo que acabas de hacer…**

**¡Cállate! No hables, Yoh no debe saber nada ¿entienden? Ahora vayan a vigilar la entrada.** Ordenó con agitación. Miró a la habitación y tomó el primer trapo que encontró, lo humedeció y se arrodilló ante Yoh. **Esto es mi culpa… Yoh, perdóname… yo no…**

**An… Annita…**

La mano de Yoh empezó a buscar el cuerpo de Anna, sus ojos se mantenían cerrados y su boca, seca, murmuraba pequeñas palabras.

**No hables, Yoh. Estás hecho polvo.**

**Anna…**

La sacerdotisa se mordió los labios, su respiración se empezó a agitar e intentó no echarse a llorar. Las lágrimas se contenían dramáticamente en sus ojos. Exprimió el trapo y se lo puso en la cabeza. Miró su pecho que se encontraba negro; carbonizado… Anna dejó escapar un sollozo muy sonoro, se tapó la boca y con dificultad se puso de pie. Caminó con torpeza hacia la salida encontrándose con Ren.

**Anna debemos…**

Vomito. Anna se abrazó el estomago cayendo sobre sus rodillas, expulsando todo el dolor y la rabia que sentía. Ren se agachó y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. Anna apoyó sus manos en el suelo y siguió vomitando hasta que ya no le quedó más…

**Toma.**

Ren le ofreció un pañuelo y Anna tomó con brusquedad.

**No necesito tu lastima.**

**Anna no es…**

**¡Basta! No quiero darte explicaciones de nada ¿entiendes? Yoh esta mal, esta grave, necesita mucho reposo y rezos y no los tendrá si me sigues molestando.**

Ren la observó ahí… sentada en el suelo dándole la espalda, sus manos apoyadas en el suelo embarradas por el vomito. No entendía… no era Anna… no estaba pasando eso…

**¿Cómo traspasaste la barrera cuando nadie pudo?**

Anna se limpió la boca sintiendo el olor y el sabor putrefacto en su garganta, sintió asco de nuevo mas se contuvo, deslizó su rodilla hacia el frente y se impulsó con ella poniéndose de pie. Negó con la cabeza y se giró mirando a un Ren desafiante y serio, sumido en la curiosidad y en la admiración.

**Con amor, idiota.**

Anna pasó a su lado dándole unos terribles escalofríos a Ren, aun lo había dejado en duda, aunque su respuesta había sido muy clara. Anna entró de nuevo a la habitación sintiendo el olor de carne carbonizada, se dirigió al lavabo y abrió el grifo. Dejó que el agua la purificara, se lavo las manos, la boca y finalmente su cara… tenía miedo, mucho miedo… debían irse ya… debían escapar pero no con Yoh en esas condiciones, tenía que protegerlo. Se giró y lo vio recostado, tragó saliva y se arrodilló frente a los pies del shaman. Comenzó a rezar.

---

**No entiendo nada.** Comentó Horo-Horo mirando el cielo azul. Se recostó en el suelo y empezó a ver las brillantes estrellas del firmamento.

**Dímelo a mí… Anna solamente dijo que fue por amor. **Contestó Ren en un suspiro de indignación.

**Es que lo que hizo fue algo… no sé, increíble, no… no sabía que poseía ese poder… ella… no sé… diablos.**

**Es una sacerdotisa… debió ser shaman.**

Ambos se quedaron viendo el cielo mientras que un torbellino de dudas los atacaba en sus cabezas. Todo había sucedido muy rápido. El alma de Yoh fue despegado de su cuerpo y adherido al cuerpo de Hao. Anna llegó… tarde. Todos la detuvieron al querer a atravesar la barrera. Hao tiró el cuerpo de Yoh al fuego como si fuera un muñeco viejo y desgastado. Hao, en cambió, empezó a volar hacia el cielo. Todos estaban impactados, horrorizados… Anna se desmayó y todos la ayudaron. Pero cuando giraron sus cabezas al templo, Anna estaba ahí hablando con Hao. Era… algo escalofriante ya que la tenían en los brazos pero ella estaba ahí, discutiendo. Hao miró a Yoh y con una mano lo mando a volar lejos del fuego. Después hizo algo que todavía los dejo más sin habla…

**Y después se besaron y…**

**Lo sé… **

El canto de grillos empezó a aumentar, como una bienvenida a la noche. Horo-Horo estaba exhausto, agotado por todo lo ocurrido ese día. Ren, por su parte, parecía lleno de energía, esas dudas no lo dejarían dormir, lo sabía y debía hacer algo productivo además de estar acostado viendo las estrellas. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la pequeña cabaña. Abrió la puerta con precaución y oyó murmullos. Eran rezos provenientes de Anna. La observó. Estaba arrodillada ante Yoh con ambas manos juntas sujetando su rosario. Hacia movimientos con su cabeza circularmente de vez en cuando y levantaba varias veces su rosario hacia el techo.

Ren no creía en que rezos y alabanzas podían curar a las personas, confiaba más en la medicina. El peliazul abrió la puerta por completo y entró haciendo obvia su presencia, pero aun así Anna lo ignoró y continuó con su labor.

**Anna necesitamos llevar a Yoh a un hospital…**

Anna continuó rezando.

Ren observó a Yoh, se veía demasiado mal y era obvio que un trapo húmedo no le quitaría las quemaduras. Miró a Anna y se le acercó.

**Anna _necesitamos_ llevar a Yoh a un hospital, míralo, esta grave.**

Anna continuó sin escucharlo.

Ren se le quedó viendo, su paciencia se estaba terminando al igual que la de Anna. Ren se agachó y como la mano de Yoh, sintió su pulso… estaba muy débil.

**Anna, hablo en serio, me lo llevaré a un…**

…**bendito seas, por siempre. AMEN…**

Anna se inclinó hacia Yoh y miró a Ren.

**Yo _necesito_****que salgas del cuarto.**

Ren se quedó incrédulo. **¿Has escuchado alg…**

**Sí, pero _necesito_ que salgas ahora.**

Ren se le quedó viendo. Algo en su mirada fría y seria le hizo entenderlo sin palabras, se puso de pie y salió de la habitación… Anna se empezó a desnudar.

---

Hao se encontraba sentado en su silla predilecta. Pensando.

¿Por qué lo había hecho¿Por qué había cedido ante esa mujer?

¿Por qué había sacrificado su oportunidad de volver…¿Por ella?

Le enfurecía que fuera por ella… no la amaba, la detestaba, la odiaba… la deseaba. No sabía cómo, no sabía bien por qué… bueno… sí sabía el por qué…

**Ese idiota de Yoh…** Pensó mirando con desprecio el brazo de su silla.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la ventana. Apoyó sus brazos y se quedó mirando la luna. Sabía que Yoh no sobreviviría, estaba demasiado dañado y parte de su alma ya se encontraba dentro de él. Se tocó los labios y una electrizante sensación le hizo temblar el cuerpo. La deseaba… ese beso era confuso. No sabía si era para conseguir lo que quería o era por que ella también lo anhelaba. Le excitaba el pensamiento de que fueran ambas. Hao sabía de antemano que ella estaba locamente enamorada de Yoh pero solamente él la había tocado como nadie… la había hecho suya e Yoh ni nadie la tocaría de nuevo… eso lo sabía porque la conocía bastante. Eran muy similares pero al menos él controlaba más sus emociones… sus sentidos. Miró sus manos y recordó su estrecha cintura atrapada entre ellas, sus gemidos en su oído. Su carne húmeda y caliente sobre su miembro… Su estrecha y carne piel abriéndose poco a poco por culpa de él… sonrió y miró al cielo. No faltaría mucho para tenerla de nuevo…

---

Anna se recostó sobre Yoh con mucho cuidado. Sin pegársele aun sintió su calor, abrasador y doloroso. Anna evitó mirarlo a la cara y únicamente posó su cuerpo encima de él. Quemaba como las flamas lo quemaron a él… ardía e irradiaba tristeza. Sentía como si él ya lo sabía… que no era suya. Anna levantó su cabeza y beso su pecho carbonizado… oliendo el fuerte hedor de su carne. No le importó y comenzó a rezar de nuevo. Tomando su mano izquierda y empezándola a besar. Pasó sus manos sobre su brazo con suavidad, rozándolo con delicadeza mientras susurraba oraciones curativas. Tomó el trapo húmedo y lo paso por su brazo lentamente. Los rezos continuaron y Anna se empezó a debilitar…

**A… An… Annita…**

**Shhh… **Susurró Anna poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios. Anna deslizó su cuerpo sobre él y rezó mientras se deslizaba hacia atrás levantando su espalda. Levantó sus manos hacia el cielo y sus manos se unieron formando un plato hundido, como si tuviera agua invisible y la esparció sobre el brazo de Yoh… éste gimió de dolor pero Anna lo silenció con su dedo. Yoh se tranquilizó y sorpresivamente para Anna le besó el dedo. Anna lo observó.

**¿Estás despierto?**

Anna sabía que eso era imposible. No despertaría hasta que terminara con su ritual. Repitió el mismo procedimiento con todo el cuerpo de Yoh, iba por partes, cuidadosamente pasando el trapo húmedo sobre él. Le ardía hasta el carajo a Yoh, ella lo sabía pero era por su propio bien. Al terminar dio una última oración y se levantó, miró alrededor y encontró un pequeño baño con regadera. Abrió el grifo y el agua salió tan fría que se le puso la carne de gallina Miró el trapo… ahora pagaría sus deudas.

---

**¿Qué es eso?** Preguntó Horo-Horo olfateando el aire. **Huele a quemado.**

Ambos chicos se miraron y echaron a correr hacia la pequeña cabaña, Encontraron a Yoh sentado en el futón mirándose el brazo. Unos gritos ahogados y suplicantes se escucharon en el baño. Horo-Horo se agachó para ver a Yoh y Ren corrió hacia el baño.

Ahí estaba Anna desnuda con el agua cayéndole en el cuerpo. Ardía, un humo negro salía de su cuerpo.

**¡Anna qué…**

Se quemó, su mano se quemó con el simple contacto de sus manos con su brazo. Ella se giró y Ren se horrorizó. Anna tenía las mismas quemaduras que Yoh tenía hace poco. La vio llorar y desangrarse con furia mas lo apartaba.

**Ve… vete… **

Ren la miró y después miró a Yoh quien se notaba cansado pero menos quemado.

**Anna, quémame a mi también.**

Anna lo miró entre lágrimas, negó con la cabeza y continuó pasándose el trapo por su cuerpo. El trapo le quemaba el cuerpo, le adhería las heridas profundas y abrasadoras de Yoh.

**¡ANNA NO!**

Ren corrió hacia a ella, tomó el brazo y la apartó de la regadera. El trapo le quemó la mano por completo y gimió de dolor. Anna comenzó a gritar de dolor, Se unió a él en la regadera y observó cómo el shaman se desprendía de su ropa y comenzó a pasarse el trapo por su pecho.

**Yo lo debo hacer… todo fue mi culpa¡FUE MI CULPA!**

Anna tomó el trapo, pero Ren lo sujetó a la vez y empezaron a pelearse por él. Al otro lado de la habitación, Horo-Horo escuchó el barullo en el baño. Miró a Yoh quien empezaba a recuperar la conciencia. Miró su piel, había cambiado… ya era la misma piel bronceada de siempre.

**Yoh… ¿Yoh?**

El moreno despertó parpadeando varias veces, miró a Horo-Horo confundido y le sonrió.

**Hola, Horo-Horo.**

**Yoh… Yoh…**

Horo-Horo lo abrazó con fuerza e Yoh sonrió de gusto.

**¿Qué pasa?**

Preguntó separando el cuerpo de Horo-Horo y viendo hacia el baño.

**No… no te levantes, iré yo, recuéstate.**

Yoh lo ignoró y se puso de pie, Horo-Horo lo siguió y ambos vieron la escena con terror.

Anna se encontraba en el suelo, tirada y exhausta, el agua le daba con fuerza haciendo que su cuerpo expulsara humo de él. A su izquierda se encontraba Ren, de pie difícilmente con quemaduras serias en el pecho. Éste los miró y sonrió…

**Qué bueno… que… ya…**

Cayó. Se deslizó por la pared y cayó en el abdomen de Anna. Yoh intentó correr mas sus piernas no respondieron y cayó. Horo-Horo lo ayudó con dificultad y le ordenó irse al futón.

**Yo los llevaré, Yoh, estás débil.**

**¡Anna!**

Yoh se quedó en el marco recargado, vio como el peliazul levantaba primero a Ren y lo jalaba con los brazos para llevarselo al futón. Lo recostó en la orilla y después trajo a Anna. Yoh se dejó caer a su lado, le quitó unos mechones y le comenzó a besar la cara.

**Dios, están carbonizados, hay que llevarlos a un hospital, pronto.**

Horo-Horo miró a Yoh y éste asintió. Ambos llamaron a sus espíritus, los cuales les ayudaron.

---

**Hao… Hao… Yoh…**

Yoh le tomó la mano con fuerza, se encontraba completamente vendada y sedada. Jugó con sus dedos y empezó a acariciar su cabello. Apretó sus labios y se limitó a sonreír con melancolía. Sabía lo que había pasado sin que se lo dijeran… ella lo había salvado… por amor.

**Yoh, necesitas comer.**

Le aconsejó Amidamaru detrás de él.

Yoh asintió y se puso de pie. La miró por última vez y se fue.

La habitación se quedó vacía, excepto por el cuerpo debilitado de Anna… El único sonido presente era el pitido del monitor.

Horo-Horo se encontró con Yoh en la cafetería, ambos se notaban distantes y preocupados. Horo-Horo miraba a Yoh esperando cualquier pregunta mas eso jamás ocurrió. Yoh terminó de comer y se dirigió a la habitación de Ren, quien dormía tranquilamente. El solamente había sufrido daños en su pecho y abdomen, pero aquello bastaba para que muriera drásticamente. Miró a su compañero, Ren… el más fuerte y terco de todos… el más serio y solitario… el más valiente y fiel…

**Gracias.**

Yoh miró a Horo-Horo y éste le dio una pequeña sonrisa de esperanza y asintió. Yoh también asintió y se marchó para dirigirse a la habitación de Anna. Estaba algo agotado, pero sabía que no podría descansar al 100 si Anna no se recuperaba, sino daba una señal de estar fuera de peligro. Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba, idéntica a como la había dejado. Suspiró y se volvió a sentar en la misma silla. Le empezaba a doler la cabeza, mas no le importó.

**¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted, don Yoh? **Se escuchó en la puerta.

Yoh sonrió de alegría, ahí estaba Ryu con una sonrisa típica de él, detrás de él se encontraba toda su banda con pastelillos y sus típicas sonrisas domingueras. Ryu se abalanzó a Yoh con una alegría inmensa, empezó a llorar de la emoción y le gritó a Anna que la amaba con todo su ser. Sus amigos lo imitaron y de repente todos juntos empezaron a rezar. Yoh sonrió y se empezó a imaginar que todo eso ya lo había planeado.

Ryu y su banda se fueron una hora después. Yoh quedó agotado miró a Anna. A pesar de sus cortos 14 años sentía que la amaba desde hace siglos, era un sentimiento profundo y verdadero, lo sentía, mas desconocía si ella sentía lo mismo. Le gustaba sorprenderla con una sonrisa al mirarlo, escuchar sus dulces suspiros al besarla y sus estremecimientos al tocarla. La adoraba, la amaba y la quería tanto que le dolía inmensamente tenerla así. Su sacrificio le hacía saber que le amaba pero… había algo que no encajaba en nada y le tenía inquieto… no sabía si había sido un sueño, una pesadilla, una ilusión…

_Se besaron._Pensó el shaman con melancolía. Recordando la escena, el vértigo al caer… esa sensación de furia y traición… de tristeza y amargura. Y si fuera verdad… si no había sido un sueño… él no se lo reprocharía… era Anna, su Annita y la amaba aunque ella no lo hiciera… la amaría por siempre aunque ella se fuera con otro… la besaría cada vez que pudiera aunque amara a otro… le dolía pensar así… le llenaba el cuerpo de un gas de desesperanza y melancolía, pero era verdad, la amaba incondicionalmente…

Una lágrima se deslizó suavemente por la mejilla de Yoh, se levantó de su silla y besó los dulces labios de Anna con cuidado, continúo ahí deslizando sus labios encima de los de ella, esperanzado con que ella le respondiera, le fascinaba su textura tersa y la forma de ellos, era imposible despegarse, pero lo era aun más cuando ella correspondía. Varias lágrimas continuaron bajando e Yoh se separó lentamente. Apoyó su frente a la de ella y cerró los ojos, le susurró palabras dulces y tiernas y deseo que las escuchara… Se separó un poco más y la observó, era hermosa, un ángel, una diosa… Yoh ahogó un sollozo y le besó la frente con amor.

**Annita… despierta por favor.**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: oo! Dios qué le he hecho a Anna! Las anti-fans de ella adoraran esto pero a mí me cae muy bien xP! E Yoh TOT! Perdóname, mi amour! Pero debes sufrir, canijo, porque te amo y deseo tu bien jojojo O! Y Horo-Horo se vio bien chulo, o no? También Ren TOT! Aunque esa escena del baño: los dos desnudos, ejem… espero que no se haya mal entendido ¬¬u… digo, aquí puras pervers no? XP! Weenu, sigan leyendo w! Gracias por sus reviews y pronto más acción W! Digan, comenten, den sugerencias, pártanme la mD!2E! Lo que sea Xp! Gracias por leer ;;! Ahhh y sé que prometí cosas más cachondas aquí pero oigan! Hay que darle un espacio al drama, en el próximo cap, mas calor, va? xP! **


End file.
